Cure Passion
|-|Setsuna Higashi= |-|Eas= |-|Cure Passion= |-|Cure Angel= Summary Setsuna Higashi, earlier known as Eas, is a former antagonist of Fresh Pretty Cure! and a former member of Labyrinth. Posing as a fortune-teller in the dimension where the Cures live, she summon monsters called Nakewameke to cause havoc and collect sorrow for her master, Moebius, in his plan to rule multiple dimensions. She pretended to get close with Love and the others in order to find away to defeat them but the kindness and friendship Love has given her clashing with her drive in defeating the Cures and hanging on the thread of her life made her desperate and confused. She eventually exposed her identity and purpose to the Cures and challenges Love into a fight to the finish. After her battle with Cure Peach, her life finally expired but she was revived as Cure Passion and joined the Cures in fighting against Labyrinth. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C by herself and with Nakewameke, Higher with Nakisakebe | High 7-C | 7-A ''' | '''4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Setsuna Higashi, Eas, Cure Passion Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: |-|Eas=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Possession |-|Nakewameke=Superhuman Physical Characteristics (all), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) (All but Lucky) Large Size (type 0 Transformer, type 1 Vending Machine), Sound Manipulation (Speaker), Juice Manipulation (Drink Vending Machine), Enhanced Senses (Lucky), Minor Danmaku (Baseball), Energy Projection (Video Camera), Possibly Electricity Manipulation (While it was only demonstrated as a Nakisakebe, it should possess a similar powerset) (Transformer) |-|Nakisakebe=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) (All), Electricity Manipulation (Transformer), Shapeshifting (Can transform its limbs into weapons) (Power Shovel), Flight, Air Manipulation (Ventilation fan) |-|Cure Passion=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Teleportation, Immersion, Energy Projection, Resurrection, Accelerated Development, Pseudo-Flight, gains Flight, Empathic Manipulation and Resistance to Mind Manipulation as Cure Angel |-|All Stars=Same as before plus Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level by herself (Comparable to Cure Peach) and with Nakewameke (Fought the Precures), higher with Nakesakabe (More effective against three Precure than Nakewameke are against one) | Large Town level (Fought and destroyed a Sorewatase around this size) | Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Peach's Cure Angel form) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: FTL+ (Can keep up with Peach) | FTL+ (According to data analysis during their training, she's the fastest among the Fresh Cures, making her superior to Peach) | FTL+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class M (Pushed back a possessed cruise ship, albeit with great effort) | Class M | Class M (Comparable to the Smile and Suite Cures.) Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Town Class | Mountain Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Building Class | Large Town Class (Tanked hits from the massive Sorewatase) | Mountain level+ | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Can continuously fight even after receiving major injuries) Range: Standard melee range, varies with summons | Standard Melee Range, hundreds of meters with energy projection, Low Multiversal with teleportation Standard Equipment: Nakewameke diamond, Nakisakebe card | Passion Harp, Red Pickrun Intelligence: Above Average (Performs well academically and was one of Moebius's top henchmen. Became part of Labyrinth's government after the defeat of Moebius.) Weaknesses: Using Nakisakabe hurts her and she will die some time after using the fourth one. She can be too loyal to Moebius | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Teleportation: Thanks to her Red Pickrun, Passion has the ability to teleport into different locations and positions. She can effectively use this ability in combat to attack her opponents in multiple angles, sneak and surprise her opponents, and even teleport objects and beings. While the limitations of this ability remains unknown, she is able to teleport a large cargo ship out of the city and back to the docks with no effort. Happiness Hurricane: Using her Passion Harp, Passion stroke on its strings and summons a typhoon consisting of hearts and feathers in the target's location. Loving True Heart: As Cure Angel, Passion Creates a large red heart, which imbues feelings of children's love. Key: Eas | Cure Passion | Cure Angel | All Stars Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Stella Vermillion (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Vermillion's profile (Base Passion and Selection Battles Arc Stella were used, and speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Revived Characters